His Rose, Her Thorn
by Ms Android
Summary: Thorn was only a legend. It drained all Light it touched until it was forgotten.. but a trip to the EDZ and perhaps it'll see its way back into this world.


Complete silence took over in the cockpit for her spaceship. In Earth's orbit laid Drescha's ship. The quiet atmosphere helped her collect her thoughts. That piece of metal she found in the ashes wasn't just a weapon frame, it was Thorn. She knew exactly what she found in the EDZ. Although it was nothing more than a piece of scrap. It probably couldn't even muster any strength to even stay together.

"What do you think this was even doing in a place like that?" Her Ghost decided to chime in.

"..I'm not sure, but someone was trying to get rid of it. The fact that there's a lot more rogue guardians running around calling themselves 'Dredgen' and following in the footsteps of Yor, makes me think that the gun's gonna see its way back," Drescha said while closely examining the hand cannon.

"If that's the case, please don't tell me you're gonna try to repair this eyesore.." Her Ghost said with a concerned tone. "The last thing people need is a gun that actually kills Guardians for good."

Drescha did not respond. Her eyes were drawn to the frame as if something was alluring her attention. The gun called out, but no voices.. no signs arose, yet Drescha felt as though the gun was talking. It was only a brief moment, but somehow it felt as though it was an eternity had passed. Drescha's trance over the gun broke as her Ghost practically screamed in her ear.

"Sorry.. what?" She said as her gaze shifted to the small robot.

"Have you not heard a single thing I've said??" he said in a condescending voice. "First Osiris and now this.. great.. I managed to find nothing but a troublemaker.."

Drescha didn't speak again. She scoffed at his attitude as she sat in the silence of her ship with Thorn, (or what was left of it) quietly resting in her hand.

"I think I know how to bring it back.." She said with a very quiet whisper.

She looked at a her ship's directory. Shaxx was running a few rounds in his Crucible like always around this time.

"This gun drains the essence of Light.. what if I feed it some..?" she thought to herself. In what seemed like a few minutes there was enough people- or victims for that matter ready for a go in the Crucible.

Drescha was confident this would work. As well, no one has ever out gunned her. Her skills with a hand cannon would even be on par against Shin Malphur. Although the event in which the two face off has yet to occur, and most likely won't.

In that trial she felled many Guardians, none of which stood a chance. The materials she needed piled up with every kill; and with every kill that black hunk of metal began reshaping. The scorch marks had vanished as well as the scratches and soot. It was almost as if they never existed. Her hypothesis proved to be true. The more she killed opposing guardians, the more the gun became more alive.

"You are.. You are trying to repair that gun!" Her Ghost yelled. "You already have the bounty on your head for the works of Osiris, and now you're adding onto it by having a Weapon of Sorrow for your own greed!"

Once more Drescha ignored the Ghost. The more he yelled and warned, the less she seemed to listen. It was as if the gun was possessing her, yet the gun wasn't alive. It had no soul, no mind, but somehow it was manipulating her into restoring it.

The queue for another round in the Crucible filled. The gun was borne of the darkness, the next thing she felt it needed were kills made of the void. Her hand cannon did not change. It was a stolen one that came from the Black Armory. How she managed to get her hands on it was beyond anyone, especially considering most of the Forge weapons were direct molds Ada carried.

Without fail, she bested many Guardians. No one came close as to putting a single bullet near her before they were met with bullets themselves. It was almost frightening how skillful she was with that weapon. As per usual the Thorn she carried looked more alive with each kill.

The Thorn seemed less gnarled and broken than when she had found it. The damage it suffered had been recovering the more she killed to fuel its hunger. The gun bled a faint green.. There was one more thing that the gun was craving- Hive. Powerful ones. She could go to the Dreadnaught that still orbited Saturn, but instead she opted for a more lively place for the gun's bloodlust. Titan. One of Saturn's many moons was a perfect opportunity to snag the kills Thorn craved.

"Drescha. You really shouldn't be doing this. Hunting other Guardians in the name of Yor is just about the dumbest thing you can do," her Ghost said.

"I feel like I have to," she said in one small breath. Drescha knew how powerful a weapon of sorrow was, and for one to just fall onto her lap like it did she was left with a desire. Before, she had chased knowledge, forbidden knowledge, now it was bloodlust. She knew what she was doing now..

"If other Guardians get word that a notorious outlaw who was with Osiris now has a Thorn, there's no way of telling the consequences. You'll probably be hunted by every person in the solar system," her Ghost said rather hostile.

"I just want a taste of this power," Drescha responded.

"Power? Look at your skills with a hand cannon! No one can best you with one and you're talking about power? Draining other Guardians' Light for your own personal gain? How selfish can you be?" Her Ghost yelled. He was right, and she knew it but she acted as if she did not hear anything he said.

They both transmatted onto the already raining moon. Down onto the Arcology she looked at the massive Golden Age dome that now houses unspeakable Hive minds. Drescha muttered one quiet "let's go," as they both started the descent into the Hive corruption.

Deep inside the Arcology was a Shrieker, but one unlike the others. This one was abnormally large, and on top of that being controlled by Savathûn. A main ingredient that would definitely revive the once forgotten relic. It would be enough. It had to be.

Drescha followed the Caliban's footsteps that once tried to retrieve a fireteam of Guardians who lost their Light. Thralls, Acolytes, Knights, ogres, you name it. They were all down in the depths. Not to mention the worm that lurked beneath the methane ocean. The once prosperous Golden Age city afloat on the waves of Titan was reduced to nothing but breeding grounds and rituals for the Hive. Another tech lost to time.

There were powerful presences lurking in the Arcology. Though, the only encounters Drescha found were mere thrall and acolytes.

"Drescha.. What are you even looking for in here?" Her Ghost said.

Drescha held her silence. This gun had its grip on her. For whatever reason she did not reason with logic or her ghost. Her only objective was to see this out and be "rewarded" for her trial.

Finally she spoke, but in a soft, and quiet voice. "I feel like whatever is here is going to restore it.."

"I don't understand why you feel you need to have this.. We should've just threw that hunk of metal off the cliff we found it on."

"...it calls to me.."

Drescha's ghost grew silent. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by the gun calling to her. Maybe at this point the Vex obsession she had made her delusional.

She entered the room where an Exo had lost her life to a ritual that took place long ago. Before her was the Shrieker. Stationary. It hadn't even acknowledged her being until she put a few bullets into the crystal it had been drawing Light from. Once shattered, it's glowing, yellow eye pierced through the dimly lit court. This was the moment Drescha waited for.

"Dispell the ritual, and kill the Shrieker.. It'll be enough.." Drescha thought while unloading her ammo into Hive skulls. She gathered her Light into one super charged shot. In her hands was the burning hand cannon with enough stopping power to decimate anything standing before it. She aimed to the Shrieker's eye and let out a deep breath. Her finger slowly squeezed the trigger and a concentrated beam of Solar energy unleashed itself, breaking its eye.

The Shrieker retaliated to a platform outside the court where it summoned more of those gnarled beasts hungry for Guardian bones. The room illuminated with a bright green glow as two knights emerged from the newly formed ritual circles on the ground.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Drescha said to herself. With everything stacked against her favor, she pushed on. Undeterred to walk away empty handed, she brought out the highest point her Light can go once more.

"Two for each of you," she thought while leaving their cinders to drift away from the immense power of her Golden Gun.

She directed her focus to the Shrieker still in retreat with her gun drawn in one hand. One more focused shot was bound to kill it.

She left nothing standing in her wake. Enemies around her dissolved into solar energy while she trampled the ashes. The Shrieker, or what was left of it, crumbled to pieces with Drescha letting out a sigh of relief. This was still no easy task, as her strength and resourcefulness were quite literally pushed to the edge, farther than they have ever gone.

With her kill, came an essence. It drifted, faint green, spherical in shape that slowly was absorbed into Thorn. The gun looked ready to kill once more. Ready to kill anything.. even Guardians. This newly bestowed power was now within Dreschas control.

"Drescha.. Are you even a Guardian if you're choosing to walk this path?"

"I sought knowledge and was cast out.. now that I have Thorn.. maybe I should pay those Light bearers a warm visit.."

Drescha had a certain look in her eye. The look one made after being betrayed or abandoned. Her gaze was cold and empty as she inspected Thorn. The only thing flooding her head were thoughts of vengeance.

"I'll make them pay.." she said, sheathing the Light-draining weapon.

**_A/N-_**_ I remember starting on her with a Destiny piece only to abandon it later on. So with my solo pieces that I'm gonna be doing from now on I felt like I should do something other than Persona. Hope you guys liked this one._

-Android


End file.
